This application claims priority of Taiwanese application no. 090210994, filed on Jun. 29, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual-purpose connector assembly, more particularly to a dual-purpose connector assembly for connecting a peripheral device to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical cable is used to connect a digital camera to a computer such that an image captured by the digital camera can be transmitted to the computer. However, storage of the conventional electrical cable can be troublesome. Moreover, the conventional electrical cable can only be used for signal transmission. When taking a picture, additional means, such as a tripod or stand, is needed for supporting the digital camera.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a dual-purpose connector assembly, which can be used to connect a peripheral device to an electronic device and to support the peripheral device.
According to this invention, a dual-purpose connector assembly includes a stand, a first electrical connector an electrical cable and a second electrical connector.
The stand includes a base adapted to be placed on a table surface, and a prop having a lower end connected to the base and an upper end opposite to the lower end along a vertical axis. The prop is formed with a first cable passage that extends from the upper end to the lower end. The base has a surrounding wall, and is formed with a second cable passage that extends from the first cable passage to the surrounding wall.
The first electrical connector is mounted on the upper end of the prop, and is adapted to connect electrically with the peripheral device so as to mount the peripheral device on the stand.
The electrical cable has a first end connected to the first electrical connector, and a second end opposite to the first end. The electrical cable extends through the first and second cable passages such that the second end of the electrical cable is disposed outwardly of the stand.
The second electrical connector is connected to the second end of the electrical cable, and is adapted to connect electrically with the electronic device.